The conversion of energy from a fluid flow, such as from the wind, to electrical energy has been typically implemented in the past with large singular horizontal axis turbines. The energy conversion efficiency for such a configuration may be limited. As alternate energy sources such as wind energy are increasingly utilized to counter the rising energy costs of fossil fuels, it becomes more vital that energy efficiencies associated with these alternate energy sources be maximized. A need exists for improved methods and systems for converting energy from a fluid flow to electrical energy.